


Lilac and Apricot

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Firefighter Dean, First Meetings, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Omega Eileen Leahy, Police Detective Eileen, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Detective Eileen Leahy is the only omega on the police force and is used to sticking up for herself. She's not your typical omega and she's proud of it. She doesn't need an alpha. So of course, when the city gets a new Assistant District Attorney, he's an alpha. A sensitive, kind, and attractive alpha named Sam Winchester that makes her want to give him a try.





	Lilac and Apricot

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Sam/Eileen
> 
> This is my first fic where Sam/Eileen get center stage. This is my pet crack pairing so I'm pretty excited about that. It's just a simple first meeting fic, but hopefully you guys will enjoy.

Eileen finished proofreading her report and tucked it away in its folder for the final time. As the only omega Detective on the police force, it was incredibly important for her to cross every “T” and dot every “I” before she turned in her work. It wasn’t exactly fair, and while the Omega Act had been passed nearly 20 years ago, the effect often didn’t make it all the way to places like the Lawrence Police force. This being the case, she always went over her reports two or three times to be certain they were perfect before turning them in.

She got up and went straight to Henrickson’s desk with the paperwork and offered it to him. “The Bentley report.” She told him when he looked up at her. Henrickson was her immediate supervisor and wasn’t so bad. In fact, once she’d proved her worth to him, he’d learned sign language just to speak with her. Moreover, it was on his behest that she’d been made a detective.

Henrickson pushed her hand back without taking the report. “You’ve got a deposition today at the courthouse, right?” He signed the words as he spoke them.

“Yeah, after lunch.” She signed back.

“Good.” He leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh. “I’m swamped around here, Leahy, you’d be doing me a huge favor it you dropped that report on the ADA’s desk while you were over there.”

“The new guy?” She clarified, since by her understanding the old ADA had quit rather unceremoniously two days prior.

“Yup.” Henrickson replied as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out another file folder. “Give him this too while you are at it.”

“Sure thing.” Eileen took the second file folder but paused a moment before leaving. “You aren’t going to check my case before giving it to the ADA?”

“Do I need to?” Henrickson asked her, holding her still with his gaze.

“Nope.” She responded to the alpha aggression with a cheerful grin.

Henrickson chuckled. “I thought not. Get out of here.”

With a nod, she headed to her desk. On her way, she passed the Chief, Jody Mills. The chief was an alpha, like Henrickson, but stopped and gave her a friendly nod. She was perhaps the only other person in the department that was openly friendly with Eileen. Not that it mattered. Eileen was tough. She could take it.

***

Eileen was more than an hour early for her deposition out of habit; strange things could happen in court and sometimes things cropped up so it was always better to be on top of the schedule. Because of that, it gave her plenty of time to run up to the ADA’s office in the courthouse annex. It was all the way up on the third floor and lost in the twists and turns of the building. It was also a good distance from the DA’s office and she wasn’t sure if that was a statement to how autonomous the ADA was or how little the DA liked him. With a snort to her own mental joke, she came to the appointed door. The nameplate next to it was empty and the door was open. A young man sat at the desk.

Eileen rapped on the door frame to gain the man’s attention. She watched as his lips formed the words ‘Come in’ and put on a smile before she walked through the door. “Good afternoon.” She said.

The attorney stood up and offered her his hand. Or rather, unfolded from the desk because the guy appeared to be miles tall with broad shoulders, and a quick sniff of the air told her that he was every bit the alpha he appeared to be. “Sam Winchester, Assistant District Attorney.”

She took his hand, and was pleased to find that his hand shake was firm and his expression didn’t change when he smelled that she was an omega. “Detective Eileen Leahy.”

“Leahy.” Sam looked thoughtful for a moment before his expression cleared. “We are working on the Bentley case together. Domestic assault, right?”

“Right.” She said and offered up the two folders she was carrying. “Here’s the case file, along with another case Henrickson sent over.”

The attorney took both folders and flipped them each open. After a moment, he tossed one on his desk (which was in the general disarray that came with moving into a new office) and held onto another. A sideways glance told her it was the Bentley case file. “How well do you think the victim will do in court?” He asked as he glanced up at her from the file.

Eileen considered her response carefully. “She’ll be tearful but as long as you aren’t rough or stern with her, she’ll be fine.” Honestly, Eileen was impressed. He’d not commented on her omega status or the fact that she was clearly deaf (which most people voiced when they first met her). She wondered if he was that considerate or if the sensitivity training given by the DA’s office was that good.

Sam laughed as he leaned back on his desk. “So no alpha behavior.”

“Right, no alpha behavior.” She agreed with a grin. “She’s pretty shell shocked from everything that happened to her but she’s also pretty strong. She’ll be fine.”

“Good to hear.” Sam said as he laid the case file aside and caught her eyes. “Look, Eileen. Do you have a card? Just in case I need to call you about the case.”

“Yes, of course.” She dug a card out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him. She noticed that he had the most breath taking hazel eyes and he smelled good, like aged brandy and cinnamon with a touch of apricot. That was her cue to leave. “I’ve got a deposition today.” She pointed away from his office because for a moment, the look he gave her was a mixture of confusion and wounded puppy.

“Oh, of course. I don’t want you to be late.” He scooted off his desk and walked towards the door. “I’ll just walk you to the elevator.” The last was added quickly, as if he didn’t want her to go.

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment before she nodded her head and fell into step with him. “Do you walk all your detectives to the elevator?”

“No.” He replied with a laugh. “Just the pretty ones.”

Eileen knew she should be hearing warning bells. Most alphas wanted one thing and one thing only; however there was just something so gentle about Sam that she couldn’t find it in her to be nervous. It was around his eyes and in the way he looked at her; as if she was something to be admired. She felt her cheeks heat and she smiled. “Be careful, councilor, I might start thinking that you like me.”

Sam ducked his head as he pushed the call button for the elevator. “Then you’d have the right idea.”

The elevator dinged as it opened behind her and she used it as an excuse to cut the conversation short. She was in danger of becoming speechless. No one really flirted with her; not once they found out she was a cop. She wasn’t girly and soft like most omegas and she knew that but right now, the ADA, Sam Winchester, had decided he liked her. “It was nice meeting you, Sam. I’ll see you around.”

Sam raised his hand to wave goodbye, which is when the elevator closed and he was lost to sight. Eileen took a moment to consider what had just happened. The new Assistant District Attorney, someone she would have to work closely with, had just flirted with her. Should she encourage him? Or should she create distance? She didn’t have an answer by the time the doors let her out of the elevator. Worse still, she didn’t have one after her deposition, or even much later, when she went home to her empty apartment that night.

***

Sam Winchester couldn’t get her smile out of his mind and for the millionth time that week, he raised the plain white card to his nose and sniffed it. The card read: Detective Eileen Leahy and it smelled of lilac and heather with overtones of gunpowder. It was as complex as the omega herself was. Sam had spoken to her three more times that week; twice about the Bentley case and once when he’d seen her leaving the courthouse.  In the last week, he’d learned that she was the only omega on the force and had worked her way up to Detective and that she had a delicate hand in dealing with distraught omegas after crimes. Many of the cases she worked dealt with domestic violence and violent crimes that affected omegas such as rape. She was known for being tough and ‘not your typical omega’ (whatever that meant). He’d also learned that she liked Cuban sandwiches and chocolate chip cookies and that she had a way of smiling that dimpled her cheeks and stole his breath. Her scent clung to his nostrils and he swore he could smell her hours after they last met.

 Sam had to face it, he was a little infatuated. He knew that he had only scratched the surface with Eileen, that she was far more than what he saw before him and he just wanted to dive in and learn everything that there was to know. However, he could still hear Dean’s voice from their phone call last night.

_“You’ve got to take it easy, Sam.” Dean’s voice was patient, but urged his brother to listen. “You always come on really strong. You don’t mean to but you are a little like an excited puppy and it could be off putting to someone like Eileen.”_

_“What do you mean, someone like Eileen?” Sam huffed._

_“Someone who has been struggling against alpha assholes for all of her life.” Dean had done the same, being the only omega in Lawrence’s fire department. “She’s used to… look, I’m sure the only alpha’s that have been interested in her before were not looking out for her well-being.”_

_Sam sighed because he knew Dean was right. “So what do I do, Dean? How do I get to know her?”_

_“Take your time. I’m not saying don’t ask her out, I’m suggesting you should give it a week or two before you do. Let her know that you are honest and willing to wait for her.” Dean’s advice made a lot of sense._

_“Is that what Cas did?”_

_“More or less.” Dean admitted._

_In the background, he could hear Cas say “He was more flighty than a scared bird!”_

_“Hush, you.” Dean grumped. “No, find something to occupy your time so you don’t creep her out.”_

_“Yes, Dean.”_

So, Sam was by himself, at home, on a Friday night. Unfortunately, he wasn’t finding much chill in himself for the time being either. He wished he could call Eileen. Firming his jaw, he dropped the card on his table and went to his room to change out of his suit. He wouldn’t call Eileen but he would distract himself by going out. There was a bar that wasn’t far from his apartment and there would be people there. If it also happened to be where the off duty police hung out… well, that was just a coincidence.

***

The bar was as full as Sam expected it would be that evening, so Sam made his way to the bar and ordered himself a beer before finding a table in the room. It gave him a good view of the door and so he sat, nursing his beer and making small talk with the couple of detectives that filtered in for the evening. Of course, one of those detectives was not Eileen. Each time the door opened up, Sam looked up with hope and each time it wasn’t the omega, his hope died a little more. Maybe she didn’t drink. He was considering leaving when the door opened one final time to admit Henrickson and right on his heels was Eileen. Sam hid a smile as he looked down into his drink. Now he just had to find a way to go talk to her.

Luck was on his side, however, because in the end, Eileen approached him. “Good evening, councilor.” She slid into the booth with him and set a pint of beer on the table before her. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Sam gave her a warm smile as he nodded his hello. “I thought it might be a good idea to get to know the people I work with away from the office.

“This is a good place for it.” She mused as she picked up her glass and sipped from the top. “I rarely come here myself. It has been a long day and Henrickson invited me.” The man in question was talking shop with a couple of other detectives.

“New case?” Sam inquired.

Eileen smiled and nodded. “Yeah. There have been some attacks on single omegas around the downtown areas. They catch them while they are alone and attack them. Tonight was the third time it’s happened.”

Sam winced. “That’s horrible.”

“We don’t have any suspects yet. The descriptions we are getting aren’t enough for us to make a sketch.” Eileen winced as she said it, her expression full of frustration. “The victims never seem to get a good look at their attacker.”

“Well, if they weren’t out by themselves, they wouldn’t be attacked, would they?” A voice behind Sam sounded out. Sam didn’t know the name of the alpha who made the statement, he just recognized him as a member of the detective team. What’s more, Sam could tell the guy was trying to get under Eileen’s skin because she immediately bristled, which showed that she’d seen his words.

“Are you saying that it’s their fault they were attacked?” She demanded easily.

The detective snorted. “No. But the fact remains that if they’d not been alone, they wouldn’t have been attacked.” The detective tapped Sam on the arm. “It’s really what’s safest for an omega, don’t you think, councilor?”

Now Sam was bristling. “No, I don’t. Omegas have every right to believe they are safe when they leave their homes, regardless of whether they are alone or not.”

The detective snorted. “Some alpha you are.”

Despite himself, Sam’s lips curled back in a snarl as he resisted the urge to whip around and tell him what he truly thought of his horrific opinions until he saw Eileen watching him with a careful eye.

“I didn’t catch what he said.” She told him.

Sam shrugged and forced himself to relax, though his smile was thin. “He insulted my alpha hood.”

“Oh.” Eileen snorted then reached out to pat his hand. “Well, I think you are a fine alpha.”

Immediately Sam blushed. “Thanks.” He glanced up and saw her smile widening. Likely she saw his blushing and liked it. That was promising.

“No problem. I had a feeling that you wouldn’t be the typical alpha sort.” She had relaxed and went back to sipping her beer again.

“Yeah, it would be hard to be with my upbringing.” Sam shook the rest of his offense off and forced himself to pick up his beer again.

“How’s that.”

Sam shrugged. “Well, my parents died when I was young and I was mostly raised by my omega brother. He’s a firefighter, by the way.” Sam caught her eyes and held her gaze. He noticed they were brown, like chocolate. “It would be hard not to respect an omega that runs into burning buildings on purpose.”

“True.” She chuckled. “I think I’d like your brother.”

Sam glanced up at her then. “I was hoping you’d like me.”

This seemed to bring her up short. “Oh!” She looked at him nonplussed before going on. “I do like you, Sam.”

“Good.” Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He knew he was moving too fast and didn’t care. “Because I like you too. Would you… like to go out with me?”

She gave him an appraising look before finally nodding. “I think I would like that.” Then she cracked a grin. “Do I get to meet your omega firefighter brother?”

Sam laughed. “If you want. I can take you to family dinner on Sunday. You’ll meet his mate and their pup and everything.”

“It’s a date.”  Eileen agreed.

With a smile, Sam settled into the booth and enjoyed her company for the next hour before she decided it was time for her to go. He walked her to the street and when she offered to drive him home, he let her. He turned in that night feeling very accomplished and yet confused that his first date was going to be introducing her to his brother.

***

Sunday came far more quickly than Eileen had expected it too. She’d spent Saturday trying to pretend like nothing was out of the ordinary in her life and convincing herself that she didn’t need to do anything special for her date. She didn’t need to shave her legs and pluck her eyebrows, she was fine. It was just a date. There was no need to bend over backwards to impress the alpha involved. If he liked her, he did. Of course, it didn’t help that the alpha in question was altogether handsome and had impressed her with his answers in the bar the other night. More, she just plain liked him. Their conversation over beer had told her that. She’d discovered that Sam had a rudimentary knowledge of sign and would sign to her in little bits. She’d teased him a lot as she’d taught him more signs. So, while she liked him, she tried hard not to go out of her way to impress him.

Sunday was a losing battle. Her legs had indeed been shaved. (She didn’t pluck her eyebrows though, that was third date at least.) She wasn’t sure why she’d even shaved because she opted to wear jeans, since Sam said it would be informal. She had no intention of letting Sam see said legs. Still, she knew it had been done and that seemed to be what mattered. Worse still, she’d put on makeup. Not a lot of makeup. Just foundation and eyeliner. And maybe a little blush. Okay, and mascara. But that was it. When it came time for Sam to pick her up, she was avoiding meeting her eyes in the mirror and trying hard not to think about all the effort she just put in.

Thankfully, the lights blinked to let her know someone was at the door. She hurried to it and pulled it open. There was Sam. He was tall and dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt and looking every bit as handsome as she remembered him looking.

“Hi, Eileen.” He said as she walked out of her apartment.

“Hi, Sam.” She answered as she closed and locked her door. “Are you having a good weekend?”

“I am.” Sam led the way to the car and waited until they were both buckled in before he spoke again. “I’m glad you are coming today. Dean is looking forward to meeting you.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting him.” She replied, thinking to herself that it wasn’t at all intimidating to be meeting his family first. Not at all. In fact, she was sort of glad of it. It took pressure off of them for this to be a date. She could see what he was like with his family and truly get a good gauge on the man. She kept telling herself that.

They talked a little bit on the drive, but only when they were stopped since Sam had to look at her for them to converse. It strangely didn’t feel awkward at all. They arrived at a two story home in the suburbs of the city. It wasn’t too big but had the feeling of a family home that had been chosen with room to grow. When they pulled in, a tall man stood on the porch with a child that looked around one year old on his hip. He was broad shouldered with a pretty face. The baby was blonde and as Eileen got closer, she could tell that she had blue eyes.

“You must be Eileen.” The man said, offering her his hand. He smelled of bourbon, caramelized sugar and vanilla and was clearly an omega. “I’m Dean and this little beast is my daughter Claire.”

Eileen took his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Sam tells me you work as a detective.” Dean said as he stepped aside to let her onto the porch.

“I do. Sam told me you are a firefighter.” She shot back, already grinning.

“Yup. I expect I’ll be captain in a year or two.” Dean told her with a grin before he looked to the baby. “Do you hear that Claire bear? You can do whatever you want, even if you are an omega.” The baby laughed, glancing at Eileen with a shy face before hiding it into her omega Daddy’s chest again. “Come on in, guys.” He opened the door into a cozy living room that held a plush couch and a large screen tv.

Eileen had a moment to glance around before the alpha of the family came to introduce himself. She smelled him before she saw him and noted he smelled a bit like rain clouds and smoke before he appeared. He was slightly shorter than Dean and with bright blue eyes and messy dark hair. It was clear to see where Claire got it from.

“I’m Castiel. Welcome!” He signed as he spoke to her.

This took Eileen by surprise. “You sign?” She asked.

He nodded. “I teach English at the high school. I’ve had a few deaf students, so I learned.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Eileen noted as she was led into the kitchen where the food was being prepared. It was a simple meal of lasagna and salad. Dean gave Sam a hard time about liking greens. Sam gave Dean a hard time back against not liking vegetables. Castiel broke the two of them up because they had a guest. Overall, it was a lovely meal. She found that she quite liked Dean and Castiel (whom they all seemed to call Cas). She learned that Dean was pretty important in the fire department and that the fire Chief, Bobby Singer, depended on him. She also learned that Dean had been put on desk duty when he got pregnant and hadn’t liked it at all, but now he was back to fighting fires. She liked that he was an omega like her; strong and outspoken. Moreover, she began to see why it was that Sam liked her so much and maybe why she liked him too.

They lingered over the table for a while but soon it got to be time to put the baby to bed, so she and Sam said their goodbyes to Dean and Cas. As they got into the car, Sam turned to her. “Would you like to go for a walk with me before going home?”

After a moment’s thought, she nodded. “Sure Sam.” She didn’t feel like going home.

They drove to the park and got out. The sun was making a slow decent and coloring the sky so it was a nice time to walk on the sculpted paths. When they started out, Sam tentatively took her hand. “Is this okay?” He asked.

She nodded and smiled, her fingers tightening against his as they set out. They walked the paths as the sun set, stopping every now and again to talk, but overall, they didn’t need to. She liked that about Sam. He didn’t mind when she was quiet, just as he didn’t seem to mind that she was an omega that was also a cop or that she couldn’t hear. She felt nothing but acceptance from him. As it started to get dark, it became a little chilly and he handed over his jacket. She tugged the fabric around her shoulders and breathed in his scent as they made their way back to his car. She could definitely get used to the smell of the alpha.

He walked her to her door when they got back to her place. She paused there, looking up at him.

“This has been nice. Thank you for coming with me, Eileen.” Sam said, every bit the gentleman.

“Thank you for inviting me, I had fun.” She told him as she handed back his jacket somewhat reluctantly. It probably would have ended there. Sam shifted from foot to foot, seeming awkward as he collected his jacket but then, he stepped back. He was going to leave. Eileen couldn’t have that, at least not yet. So she crooked her finger at him and he stepped back in looking curious.

“Yes?” He inquired, looking adorably confused.

“Come here.” She tugged his collar to bring him down so she could touch her lips to his. It wasn’t much of a kiss, just a quick brushing of lips, but it gave her all the hints of his flavor and a nice tingle down her spine. Yes, she could definitely work with this. “Don’t forget to call me again, Alpha.” She let him go.

Sam stepped back with glassy eyes and blushing cheeks. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll see you tomorrow probably… and if not, maybe we could do dinner.”

“Dinner sounds perfect.” Eileen told him, finding her smile widening as she watched him. He was so cute when he was flustered.

“Then it’s a date.”

“Yes, it is.” She told him before she opened her door. “Bye, Sam.”

“Bye.” He gave her an awkward little wave and headed back into the car.

Eileen went inside and closed the door behind her. It was strange, but she’d already decided as she watched Sam leave. He was going to be her mate. Now all she had to do was to make it happen. He wanted her, she could tell. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
